When One Door Closes
by articcat621
Summary: When Harry leaves Malfoy and their three children, Ron steps up and helps out. Besides, he adores his two nieces and nephew – and he'll admit that Malfoy isn't that bad either.


**Warnings or Content** : Jerk!Harry, Alternate Universe, Slash, Angst, Mild Language.

 **Disclaimer** : In its use of intellectual property and characters belonging to JK Rowling, Warner Bros, Bloomsbury Publishing, et cetera, this work is intended to be transformative commentary on the original. No profit is being made from this work.

 **Notes** : Many thanks to my beta, StrongHermione. Written for the Ron/Draco fest 2017 on LJ. I hope everyone enjoys!

* * *

 _ **When One Door Closes**_

"I'm sorry, what?" Ron asked, completely gobsmacked as he listened to Harry speak. "Say that again, as I'm not quite sure I understood."

Harry flushed, taking a sip from his glass. "I'm leaving the country for a bit. I need a break from it all… I can't do it anymore." He glanced down, unable to meet Ron's gaze.

Ron couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I… I don't know what to say." He took a deep breath. "Merlin, Harry, how long are you leaving for?"

"A few months, maybe longer," Harry replied with a shrug.

"What?" Ron certainly wasn't expecting Harry to say that. "What about your career? Draco? Your children?"

Harry looked ashamed. "I can't do it. I don't want to be an Auror any longer. When I look at our children, I'm reminded of the war and all those who have died." He took another drink. "I can't do it anymore, Ron."

"Harry," Ron said, trying to think how to talk some sense into Harry without offending him. "You made a commitment to Draco. When you adopted those three orphans, you promised to raise them together."

Harry shook his head. "I broke things off. I transferred some money into our children's Gringott's account, but I'm out. I can't do this."

"You don't just get to walk away from something like that," Ron insisted.

Harry shook his head. "I am. I'm sorry, Ron, but I can't. Hermione's furious with me, so I understand if you're upset too."

"I don't even like Malfoy that much, but you can't leave him like this. It's not fair," Ron insisted, feeling himself get a little angry. Harry and Draco's adopted children, Rose, Callie, and Henry were all under the age of five, but Ron knew they would be devastated by Harry leaving. "Think of the kids," Ron begged.

Harry stood. "Sorry, Ron, but I've already made my mind up. I just wanted to tell you in person before I left."

"When are you leaving?" Ron asked, his hands clenching into small fists beneath the table.

"In the morning," Harry said, shrugging. "I can't wait any longer."

Ron stood, looking his best mate in the eyes. "I'm disappointed in you, Harry." Leaving some money on the table, he exited the pub. He didn't want to see Malfoy, but he knew he had to.

* * *

Ron stood outside what used to be Harry and Malfoy's flat, staring at the door. He knocked tentatively.

The door swung open, revealing a dishevelled Draco. "Weasley?" he asked, checking him over. "What do you want?" His voice was scratchy.

"Let me in," Ron said.

Draco, not wanting to argue, stepped aside, allowing Ron entry. Music came from the living room, where Callie and Rose were dancing. Henry was sitting on the sofa, chewing on a cracker.

"Uncle Ron!" They all shouted in unison at the sight of him. Callie and Rose rushed over, hugging him tightly. Ron felt his heart melt at the sight of the little girls. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes as he picked Callie up, hugging her tightly.

Ron met Draco's gaze, unsurprised to see tears in Draco's own eyes.

"You look like shite," Ron said once he put Callie back down. She took Rose's hand, and the two began dancing goofily once more.

"Thanks," Draco said with a roll of his eyes. "I feel like shite, to be honest. Sick to my stomach. I keep waiting for Harry to come back." He paused, pain etched over his face. "It came out of nowhere…" He looked at Ron, a pleading expression on his face. "Did Harry ever give you any hints? Any signs?"

"No," Ron said with a frown. "Hit me completely out of the blue. He seemed so happy."

Draco frowned. "Yes, well, obviously he wasn't."

Ron sighed. "Draco, go take a nap. I'll stay and watch the kids, and make dinner."

"I don't need your help, Weasley," Draco growled, though it was obvious he didn't have any fight in him.

"Yes, you do," Ron said. "I'm not taking no for an answer. Go rest. You know they'll be fine."

Draco sighed. "All right. Thanks, Weasley. I owe you one."

"You don't owe me anything," Ron said after a moment. "Callie, Henry, and Rose are still my nieces and nephew, regardless of Harry leaving. I won't stop loving them because Harry's gone."

Draco opened his mouth to say something before abruptly shutting it. "Thanks," he murmured as he turned, heading upstairs to rest.

Turning, Ron smiled at the little ones. "Who wants to read the Tales of Beedle the Bard?"

"Me!" All three of them shouted in excitement. "Please, Uncle Ron!"

* * *

They fell into an easy pattern. Ron would come over almost every day after closing up the shoppe at Weasley Wizard Wheezes. He would play with the kids and make dinner, allowing Draco to either rest or catch up on housework. The two of them talked only when necessary, but their usual snippiness was gone.

Ron could see that Draco was appreciative of his help, and Ron knew that he was making the right decision. His Mum had told him how proud she was that he had stepped in to help. She had even offered to make dinner for Draco and the children once a week.

One night, Draco decided to ask Ron to stay for dinner. When Ron declined the offer, Draco insisted. "It's not fair that you make the food but you never get to eat it."

"If you insist," Ron said, his stomach grumbling at the thought of eating the Shephard's Pie he made. Together, he and Draco set the table before calling the kids to come eat.

Ron helped Henry into his highchair while Rose and Callie took their seats.

"Everyone all set?" Draco asked once everyone was sitting. He used his wand to portion out the Shephard's Pie and float a piece to everyone's place. "It looks good, Ron." Draco smiled briefly at him.

"Looks yummy, Uncle Ron!" Callie exclaimed, smiling at her uncle.

Everyone dug in, eating the dinner. Ron was rather impressed with how well it had come out. The potatoes were perfect.

"Dad?" Rose asked, glancing at her father. "Where's Daddy?"

Draco and Ron both froze at Rose's question. They glanced at each other, neither of them quite sure what to say. They had been wondering how long it would be before one of the kids brought this up.

Finally, Draco sighed heavily, looking absolutely exhausted. "He's gone on a trip."

"When will he be back?" Callie asked.

Draco frowned. "I'm not sure."

"Will he ever come back?" Callie pressed, frowning.

"I'm sorry, but I really don't know. It doesn't seem it." Draco looked pained. "I love you all, though. So, so much."

"Is Harry still our Daddy?" Rose questioned, looking thoughtful. "Or is Uncle Ron our new daddy?"

Ron flushed. "Er, no, Rosie, I'm just Uncle Ron."

Draco nodded in agreement. "He's just been helping since Harry left. Sweethearts, I don't know when or if Harry will come back, but I promise that I'll be here for all of you no matter what."

"I will too," Ron promised, his heart squeezing when Rose and Callie looked at him happily. Henry babbled something incoherently.

Draco gave him a look of appreciation.

"Okay," Callie and Rose said in unison.

Dinner resumed.

* * *

"Ron?" Draco began, clearing his throat.

Ron looked up, surprised by Draco's use of his first name. "What's up?"

"I just..." He paused, taking a deep breath. "I wanted to thank you. For stepping in. For being here almost every day. For taking the kids to the park so I can have a moment of peace." He looked at Ron, appreciation clear in his eyes. "You've made the past few weeks bearable."

"Draco," Ron said softly, stepping towards him. "I know we had our differences in the past, but that's not who we are anymore. I care about the kids, and..." Ron flushed. "I care about you."

Draco smiled tentatively at Ron. "Will you get dinner with me tomorrow night? Your Mum already agreed to watch the kids."

Ron chuckled. "Well I can't say no then, or else I'd never hear the end of it from her."

They both laughed as they knew how persuasive Molly Weasley could be.

"So, it's a date?" Draco asked.

Ron thought the pink tinge on Draco's cheeks were adorable. He didn't know how or when it happened, but co-parenting had brought the two of them together in a way he hadn't realised possible. "Yes," he whispered in response, sharing Draco's tentative smile.


End file.
